tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
VoodooMaster Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Rope (or Magic Rope spell) * Dead Chicken * Dead Rat * Dead Black Sheep Method * Go to Meriana and speak with Chondur (the VoodooMaster) on the north part of the island. * Speaking with him, you may learn that his apprentice has gone missing. You must now find the dead body of the Voodoomaster's apprentice on Goroma. (NOTE: you don't need to speak with him 2 times, you can just find the spellbook and give it to him) * Get access to Goroma, via the Forbidden Islands Quest. * Once on the island, you can find a small cave on the western part of the island accessible through a pitfall in the mountains. In this cave is a dead body. Loot the dead body to retrieve a spellbook with voodoo incantations in it. * Return to Meriana and speak with Chondur again. He will take the spellbook from you, but he needs some animal corpses to perform a ritual. * Give him a dead Chicken, Rat and Black Sheep. It is easiest to summon them and kill them, on Optional PvP worlds you can do this by using the monsters on the island to attack your summons. (A Centipede or Crab will work very well) * When you have given him all of the ingredients, he will provide you some kind of protection, which allows you to pass through the strange energy wall on Goroma. Note: Chickens and Rats can be found on the island. Black Sheep is best to summon, or else the closest spawn is the underground in Liberty Bay, with the Novice of the Cults. However, Black Sheep are 700 oz. so its heavy. If you choose to do its this way, make sure you have the cap. Transcripts You see a spellbook. It weighs 58.00 oz. It apparently belonged to someone called Dragha, the apprentice of a voodoomaster. player: hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. player: spellbook Chondur: Ah, thank you very much! I will honour his memory. player: energy field Chondur: Ah, the energy barrier set up by the cult is maintained by lousy magic, but is still effective. Without a proper counterspell you won't be able to pass it. player: counterspell Chondur: You mean, you are interested in a counterspell to cross the energy barrier on Goroma? player: yes Chondur: This is really not advisable. Behind this barrier, strong forces are raging violently. Are you sure that you want to go there? player: yes Chondur: I guess I cannot stop you then. Since you told me about my apprentice, it is my turn to help you. I will perform a ritual for you, but I need a few ingredients. ... Chondur: Bring me one fresh dead chicken, one fresh dead rat and one fresh dead black sheep, in that order. Summoned ones will do as well as natural ones. player: bye Chondur: Good bye. player: utevo res "chicken player: hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. player: counterspell Chondur: Did you bring the fresh dead chicken? player: yes Chondur: Very good! 'Your soul shall be protected!' Now, I need a fresh dead rat. player: bye Chondur: Good bye. player: utevo res "rat player: hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. player: counterspell Chondur: Did you bring the fresh dead rat? player: yes Chondur: Very good! 'You shall face black magic without fear!' Now, I need a fresh dead black sheep. player: bye Chondur: Good bye. player: utevo res "black sheep player: hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. player: counterspell Chondur: Did you bring the fresh dead black sheep? player: yes Chondur: Very good! 'EVIL POWERS SHALL NOT KEEP YOU ANYMORE! SO BE IT!' player: thanks, bye Chondur: Good bye.